blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Dagger Brotherhood Wiki
W'elcome to the Black Dagger Brotherhood WIKIA site!' A fansite dedicated to everything in J.R. Ward's fabulous "Black Dagger Brotherhood" universe! @}-----------------------------------------------------------------------------{@ Gritty, sexy, untamed - the Black Dagger Brotherhood are all that stand between their vampire race's continued survival and ultimate extinction at the hands of their vile, ancient nemeses, the Lessers. But the Brotherhood have one powerful thing on their side that the opposite camp so poignantly fails to appreciate: the belief that love, no matter its form and no matter how painful its journey to its final revelation, eventually - always - wills out. The "Brotherhood" phenomena started with the publishing of "Dark Lover" in 2005, and like a wildfire, grew to epic proportions within a very short amount of time into a USA Today Bestseller and a New York Times Bestseller hit series. Come inside our Wiki site dedicate to this phenomena, and check out the interesting facts behind this lush, exotic world that Ms. Ward has woven, and feel free to contribute as well! BY FANS, FOR FANS! TOPICS . Black Dagger Brotherhood Series * Dark Lover (Book 1) * Lover Eternal (Book 2) * Lover Awakened (Book 3) * Lover Revealed (Book 4) * Lover Unbound (Book 5) * Lover Enshrined (Book 6) * Lover Avenged (Book 7) * Lover Mine (Book 8) * Lover Unleashed (Book 9) * Lover Reborn (Book 10) * Lover At Last (Book 11) * The King (Book 12) * The Shadows (Book 13) * The Beast (Book 14) . Black Dagger Legacy Series * Blood Kiss (Book 1) . Other Black Dagger Brotherhood Universe Books * Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide * The Fallen Angels Series * The Story of Son . Species / Races * Angels & Demons * Beasts ** "Normal" animals ** Magical creatures * Deities * Homo Sapiens ** Humans ** Lessers * Vampires ** Doggen ** Shadows ** Sympaths . Affiliations * Lessening Society * Vampires (ordered by ruling class) ** the First Family ** the Chosen ** the Black Dagger Brotherhood ** the Glymera ** the Doggen ** the Professional Classes (white-collar workers) ** the Warrior Classes (Band of Bastards & other non-Brotherhood members who fight) ** the Working Classes (blue-collar workers and the lower hierarchy serving staff) . List of All Characters (in alphabetical order) * List of characters who have died (SPOILERS!) . Locations in the BDB universe . Terminology (glossary of BDB universe terms) . MOD'S NOTE: Fanfiction: J.R. Ward and her publisher have requested that no fanfiction be written for this series, and they see such transformative works as copyright infringing. Do not post any fanfiction or links to fanfiction for the "Black Dagger Brotherhood" series here. Fanart: Fanart is allowed on this site, with proper credit to the original artist (make sure you get the artist's permission before posting the image or link to their image here, however). Fanart must be rated no higher than "R" -- no gore and no full-frontal nudity or images depicting an actual sexual act are allowed. Fanart cannot be in comic form or tell a story, as that breaks the line between fanart and fanfiction. One-shot images are fine, though. Copyrighted/trademarked property: Do not upload to this Wikia any song lyrics, trademarked brands, images that are from unaffiliated BDB copyrighted material (for example: random images found in magazines of actors who may look like the characters in your mind), etc. -- most especially images containing nudity and/or extremely violent or bloody content (anything skirting a hard R or NC-17 rating), as they are not allowed by Wikia's Terms of Service and could cause this site to be deleted. Images of book covers and official BDB merchandise are allowed here, however, with proper credit given.' ' Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Books Category:Vampire Category:Sympath Category:Human Category:Ghost Category:Doggen Category:Shellan Category:Hellren Category:Brotherhood Category:Terminology Category:Locations